Obsidian and Gold
by RamonaFlowers20
Summary: His obsidian eyes met her timid golden orbs for the first time, and he was surprised by the color. However, like the rest of her, captivated."Hello Kisa-San." he said slowly. "H-hello." She said in a soft, sweet voice that was barely above a whisper.
1. Boy Meets Girl

Dear Readers,

I'm still working on my latest chapters to my other two Fan Fics, **His Amethyst Eyes** and **Chèvrefeuille**, so fans** DON'T KILL ME**! I've just had alot of shit going on. Like seriously. And I literally wrote this just now. Like, I couldn't go to sleep, and I think I have a kid on kid fetish. Or a **_Lolita boy fetish_**. That's maybe why I like Hunny-Senpai so much...And Why I like Momiji so much...And Wrath...And why I drool over Megumi and the idea of him and Kisa falling in lurv. Please tell me what you think, they're really aren't enough fan fics about this couple! Lol, enjoy.

-Ramona F.

* * *

**Boy Meets Girl**

"How are your studies?" Saki asks casually as she selects another card from the deck. Her dark eyes never wavering from her hand. The alleged "wave girl" is now relaxing in her ordinary room, her legs under the warmth of the kotatsu table.

Across from the pale girl was her younger brother who, at first glance, looked like a miniature version of herself, but with short hair. Both had delicate, graceful features and a certain wicked loveliness about them that dared others to enter their domain. The two held themselves in such a manner that brought an air or other worldliness about their pale demeanor's, that would only cast long shadows to the rumors of the two siblings being witches.

Megumi's dark eyes also never wavered from his seemingly good hand as he slid another odango from the tooth pick in his other.

"Alright I guess." He said in his usual monotone voice.

Outside he could hear children his own age laughing, playing in the streets. He recognized some of the voices of boys that attended the same school as he, and even walked home the same way. But never once did they spoken to him.

After hearing all the rumors about his older sister, and just by looking at his strange, omnipresent appearance, the other children shied away from him in fear of being cursed or shocked. The younger Hanajima sibling did not possess the ability to sense waves and control electrical currents as his elder sister did, but he could in fact curse people when knowing their name. So, in a way, the rumors where correct.

The fact that he and his sister dresses in nothing but back, and even painted their nails in the same shade, was not due to them being witches or demons, but because Saki had begun to dress that way to proved she was a sinner. And wanting to be like his sister, Megumi had begun to don the same color, and found that he quite liked it as well.

But, doing so caused the other students to whisper about him whenever he passed them in the halls. They openly spoke about how he would curse anyone who spoke to him, and how his sister and him did voodoo and other strange witchy things. The girls gushed about how he was actually a vampire, like their teen idols. It was said that anyone who looked him in the eye fro more than three seconds would die at a young age, or experience bad luck for the rest of their lives.

However, Megumi didn't really care. He liked the way he dressed, and he was perfectly content with the way he was. Sure, he did get teased by some of the braver boys in his class, but with one look from his dark eyes, they would back down. Sometimes he did find himself to be lonely, like at recess. He would either read a book or play cards with himself. He sometimes would watch the other children play and speak happily with one another, and for a moment, he would wish they would ask him to play as well. But, as soon as the urge came, it left, and he would return to reading his books.

He didn't mind being alone. He was perfectly content.

_I'm fine._

Megumi looked up from his hand and at his beloved sister, and a smile graced his pale lips.

No, he wasn't alone. He had Saki, and her friends.

Saki looked up from her hand and met his gaze, then smiled.

"When are you going to have Torhu-Chan and Arisa-Chan over again?" He asked as he picked up another odango from the tray and slowly slipped one into his mouth. Saki sipped her tea and closed her eyes, savoring the flavor.

"Actually, Tohru is coming over later today to work on a class assignment."

Megumi smiled. "I haven't seen her in a while."

It was true. He also hadn't seen Arisa either...But she usually avoided him because he always commented about her appearance. It wasn't his fault that she chose to wear such revealing clothes, and that she had a nice body. He only commented about it from time to time.

"Megumi?" Saki asked, looking up from her tea.

"Yes?"

She stared into his eyes for a moment before continuing, "When are you going to bring some friends over?"

He swallowed his odango and lowered his gaze to the table. She had asked him this question before, and like now, he didn't know how to answer. He could have told her the truth, that he had no friends beside her own. But he didn't want to worry her.

"They're busy." he replied quietly, averting his eyes to the window.

The dark curtains where drawn, blocking out all light from entering the room. Still, he heard the shouts and laughter of the children in the neighborhood, and he felt his throat grown thick for a moment. He had never been asked to play before...

"Megumi-"

Saki was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Quickly, Megumi stood, setting down his cards. He needed an excuse to leave, before she pressed him to answer. "I'll get it." He said as he made his way down the rather darkly lit hallway. Their father was at work and their mother was out at the grocery store. But Megumi knew that as soon as they got home they would always flick on all the lights, complaining about the darkness. But the rather dark and gloomy children preferred the absence of light. Sometimes, Megumi was amazed that he had come from his cheery, care free parents.

Finally reaching the door, Megumi opened it to find none other than Tohru Honda waiting for him on the other side. She smiled brightly, as always, and he smiled very softly.

"Megumi-Chan! Hello!" She slightly bowed and he nodded in return.

"Hello Tohru-Chan."

He noticed the children playing in the street, and how they had stopped what they where doing to stare at him. One child who was holding a basket ball and was standing a but close ran to the group of boys as quickly as possibly. Megumi ignored their fearful looks and held open the door for Tohru to enter.

"Onee-Chan is upstairs." he said.

As Tohru entered and took off her shoes, Megumi finally noticed someone that had been hiding behind the brunette slowly emerge.

A girl, about his age was clinging to Tohru's arm. She looked shy, and Megumi wondered if she was afraid of him. He took notice of her strange coloring, and how pretty she was. Megumi wasn't one to notice looks, but this girl was just so...Captivating. Like art work. He found himself staring at her. She had light orange hair, almost a strawberry blond, which was cropped short in the back and grew longer in the front. Her skin was milky white, and looked like fine cream, sett across her perfect features in an almost inhuman way. She was very small, possibly 4'9 at the least, and was wearing a cute pink dress and matching knee length socks. Her body was pixie-like, and Megumi had to wonder how old she was... Finally, she looked his way, and "peeped" like a small bird and clung tighter to Tohru.

"Tohru-Chan, there's a scared bird clinging to your arm." he said and pointed at the frightened girl with an out stretched finger, his square cut black nails gleaming in the afternoon sun than gleamed in through the still open door.

Tohru cocked her head to the side, not understanding his strange statement for a moment. Then her large eyes brightened, and she smiled down at the girl clinging to her. "Oh! This is Sohma-Kun's cousin, Kisa-Chan!" Tohru looked down at the girl and smiled, than back to Megumi, "I think she's in the same grade as you."

Megumi did his best to smile at her, but she only clung closer to Tohru.

"It's alright Kisa-Chan! This is my friend, Megumi-Chan! He's very nice, I'm sure you two will get along since your the same age." Tohru smiled, and this seemed to sooth the frightened girl.

She took a step from behind Tohru and bowed sheepishly. He was a good seven inches taller than her, and because she was so small, he felt like he was towering over her. Kisa looked up at him.

His obsidian eyes met her timid golden orbs for the first time, and he was surprised by the color. However, like the rest of her, captivated.

"Hello Kisa-San." he said slowly.

"H-hello." She said in a soft, sweet voice that was barely above a whisper.

Even though he did not possess the same powers as his sister, he did sense something strange coming from this girl. A force radiating from her that was not her own...But he couldn't tell what it was. But something did move between them, bending his insides and causing his body to feel like stone.

Timidly she looked away from him, a slight blush spreading on her pale cheeks. He was confused by her reaction, but was glad to be free of her spell.

"Tohru."

All of their heads turned to see Saki coming down the stairs, smiling with opened arms to embrace her beloved Tohru. Megumi smiled at his sister happiness, and for a moment felt envious. But it passed as quickly as it came, and he turned his attention to Kisa. He found her to be staring at him, and she jumped in surprise from being caught and looked away. Her cheeks flushed again, and he was confused.

"Ah, Kisa-San. How nice to see you again."Saki smiled, and looked down at the golden eyed girl, then at her brother, "Megumi, why don't you take Kisa to the kitchen and get some snacks while Tohru and I work on our project."

Megumi felt Kisa stiffen along with himself. But, not wanting to disobey Saki, he nodded, and made his way down the hall.

He could feel the girl behind him, and was worried if she could see in the semi darkness. Megumi was about to say something, when he felt a small, soft hand find his own. He felt his cheeks heat up involuntarily and he looked down to see the orange haired girl clinging closely to him as she had been with Tohru.

Her smell wafting up to his nose. And closing his eyes as he felt himself being brought to a field of sweet smelling wild flowers. Never before had someone reached out to him like this, not being afraid of him. He had never once been touched by someone his own age either. Let alone a cute girl. He rather...Liked it. He held onto her hand with a soft grip.

"O-oh!" Kisa gasped, and immediately let go of his hand, snapping him back into reality. "I-I'm sorry, I j-just..."

Without hesitation, Megumi grabbed her hand back and held it firmly within his own. She gasped again, but made no move to move away.

He smiled down at her through the darkness, and wondered briefly is she could even see.

"It's alright. I don't mind."

He heard her gulp and he wondered if she was blushing again.

They walked in silence, and within a few moments they had made it to the dark kitchen. Sparing the girl, he flicked on the over head lights and he heard her sigh in relief. The two stood in the threshold for a few moments, and he looked down at Kisa, who timidly looked up at him. Their hands where still entwined.

Kisa blushed and slipped her hand out of his, and then began wringing her hands nervously. He tilted his head, confused by her gestures.

"I-I'm sorry. I afraid of the d-dark." She stammered sweetly.

Megumi smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"What kind of snack would you like?" he asked as he went to the pantry.

"Um..." She went to his side and peered into the pantry.

Megumi took this moment to really study her features. She was very pretty...And that aura...She wasn't giving off the same one as before. It was fluctuating...This new aura was sweet and pure. It made him feel light headed. While the other one was strange. Not at all like anything he had ever felt...

Her golden eyes locked onto his and his cheeks heated up again. Megumi was surprised by his reaction. Kisa blushed, but did not look away.

"Do you have any odango?" She asked.

He smiled, "You like odango?"

For the first time, she showed him her smile, and he blushed again. She was just so cute...he had never had such a cute girl talk to him before.

"Yes, I love it! Onee-Chan makes it for me all the time."

He smiled and went to the fridge to bring out he and Saki's massive supply of odango. He saw Kisa's golden eyes grow as large as saucers, and he smiled a bit wider.

"Let's have some." he said and made his way to the tatami mats to sit on the dinning table. Sitting on a cushion, Megumi sat down the tray of odango.

He was surprised when Kisa took a seat beside him, sitting with her legs gracefully to the side. She took off a cute, tiger shaped back pack she was wearing and sat it to the side. But not before a few manga slipped out, along with a tape. Curiously, Megumi picked up the tape. He recognized the title, it was a popular anime that he liked. Kisa peeped again, and he looked up to meet her gaze. She blushed.

"I like this anime." He said, trying to put her at ease.

She settled down a bit and he could see her relax.

"Really? Me and Onee-Chan have been watching it together, but I don't have the next tape." she frowned.

Megumi tilted his head to the side. "I do. If you would like, I'll let you borrow it."

her golden orbs lit up, and a beautiful smile spread on her pink lips. Megumi was taken back, and couldn't stop himself from flushing.

"Really? That's so nice."

Megumi stared down at the girl. No one besides Saki and Tohru had ever called him kind before...

Happily, Kisa picked up and odango and popped the first puff into her mouth. Looking up at him she smiled sweetly.

He smiled as well, and took a bite of his own.

"How old are you?" he asked. He remembered Tohru saying they where the same age, but she was just so small...He wasn't sure.

" I'll be thirteen in a few weeks. How old are you?" She said as she look another bite.

"I've been thirteen for some time now... When's your birthday?" he asked as he too took another bite.

"May 5th," She smiled warmly, "Children's day. My cousin always teases me because it's a boy's festival. He says it's weird."

Megumi smiled, "I don't think so."

She blushed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"W-when is your birthday?" She asked.

"February 14th." he said solemnly, prepared for what she would say next.

Like he suspected, her eyes lit up and she smiled cutely again.

"Valentines day!" She clapped her hands.

"Yes." He sighed.

"I bet Megumi-San gets a lot of chocolates." she said happily.

Megumi stilled and blushed, then looked down at her. "Why?" he asked.

She blushed and blinked a few times.

"Because Megumi-San is so nice and..." She trailed off and blushed, looking anywhere but at him.

He felt a flutter in his stomach and he took another bite of odango. No one, beside Saki, had ever said that to him before. This was the first time in his life a cute girl had ever called him nice...

"Hmm...That means your older than me..." Kisa said, breaking him out of his trance. He looked back at her and saw she was counting cutely on her fingers and looking up at the ceiling. She looked back at him and smiled again, "Well, you do look older." He blushed, "Your so tall. Like Hiro-Chan."

The blushing boy smiled, "And your very small. Like a pocket fairy."

She blushed a brilliant scarlet and stuffed an odango in her mouth.

Megumi liked speaking with this girl. She was...Sweet. He guessed he also had another thing in common with Saki. He was attracted to kind people. Because in a lot of ways, this girl reminded him of Tohru. She was kind, and unlike others, she wasn't afraid to sit close to him. In fact, she was so close, they where almost touching. Something Megumi couldn't help but notice. He could almost smell her again...But thinking about her smell made him blush, so he also stuffed an odango into his mouth.

"What school do you go to, Megumi-San?" She asked after she had swallowed.

"Mita Junior high." he replied, taking another bite.

Her golden eyes lit up in excitement and widened as they had when she had laid eyes on the odango. Megumi cocked his eyebrow.

"Me to!" Kisa exclaimed as she turned to fully face him now, shifting on her cushion.

This was a surprise to him, since he had never seen her before. And Kisa was hard not to notice, He knew that if he had seen her at school, he wouldn't have forgotten her. She was too...

_Different...Like me._

"My cousin and I just started this term. What class are you in?" She asked excitedly, and Megumi couldn't help but smile.

_Oh, that's why I've never seen her._

"Class A." He couldn't help but share her joy. It leaked out of her and became contagious.

"I hope we'll be in the same class!" She smiled and blushed.

His eyes softened as he looked down at her. "Yes, that would be nice."

They stared at each other for a moment, and he watched her blush.

"Why are you changing schools?" He asked, trying to relax her.

Her happy aura seemed to die down, and she looked away from him for a moment.

"W-well..At my old school...I got made fun of." She shifted uncontrollably.

Megumi cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" he asked. Why would anyone make fun of her? She was so sweet.

She looked up at him and met his eyes, and Megumi saw real sadness there.

"Don;t you think I look strange?" She asked timidly.

His heart fluttered in his young chest as he looked down at the impossibly cute girl staring up at him. He had to admit, her golden eyes and light hair was a bit odd. But her coloring only added to her beauty.

"No." He answered truthfully, "I think Kisa-San is cute." It was in his nature to be truthful, so Megumi couldn't help but say what was on his mind or his true feelings. He felt no sense of embarrassment or dismay about stating his true thoughts. Even when calling a girl he had just met cute.

Once again, she turned the color of a fire hydrant and she timidly turned away from the boys liquid midnight gaze.

"Saki! Megumi! I'm home!", Megumi and Kisa both jumped at the sound of Megumi's mother coming up the hall. "Ah!" Megumi winced slightly as he heard her crash, "Why is it so dark in here?"

Before he could reply, or even get up, the tall, brunette woman entered the kitchen, setting grocery bags on the counter. She spotted the two of them at the table, and upon seeing Kisa her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

Sometimes Megumi had to wonder how he or Saki came from either of his parents. They where both light haired, light eyed, and extremely out going. He loved them both, but sometimes he just didn't understand how he and Saki turned out to be...So calm?

His mothers eyes began to shine as she stared at the adorable Kisa. Megumi figured that the reason Saki got along with Tohru was because she was so much like their mother.

"Megumi! Who's this?" She asked happily, possibly because she was seeing her solemn son with a friend, or possibly because Kisa was so cute, he wasn't sure.

"Kisa Sohma. She came with Tohru-Chan, who is upstairs with Onee-Chan doing homework." He explained to his starry eyes mother.

The small girl stood and politely bowed. "Nice to meet you." She said cutely.

Megumi's mother gushed and smiled, reminding him of Tohru.

"She's so cute! Is she a friend of yours, Megumi?" She asked, basically dismissing what he had explained.

Kisa timidly looked at Megumi, waiting for a reply. He could see she was anxious.

"Yes." he said, and stood calmly, seeing at how their snacking was finished.

Kisa smiled warmly at him, causing his stomach to flutter again and his face to flush.

"Oh! I'm so happy! My son has a friend! And she's so cute!" His mother said, clasping her hands on the side of her face.

Normally, Megumi didn't get embarrassed. But what his mother had just said made Megumi feel uneasy, and he wanted to be alone with Kisa. He looked around the room, and spotted her tiger back back, and the tape sticking out of it.

"Kisa, would you like to watch Mogeta in my room?" he asked hopefully.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously as she gathered up her back pack, but not before going to pick up the tray of odango.

Smiling at her politeness, Megumi's mother took up the tray before the little girl could and smiled warmly at her. "I've got this. Now the two of you run along and have fun!"

Kisa smiled and bowed once again, causing Megumi's mother to squeal like those Prince Yuki fan girl Saki had brought over a while ago.

Once they where in the dark hall way, Megumi couldn't help but feel Kisa grown anxious beside him. He was very good at sensing peoples emotions an auras, not as well as Saki, but he had improved recently. So, sensing her dismay, he found her hand in the darkness. Instantly, she melted into his side, much more willingly than before, and Megumi heated up at the closeness. Unlike before, he had never seen Kisa's smile, or noticed how cute she was.

Once they emerged from the darkness, Kisa slowly slipped her hand away from his, and Megumi felt his heart flutter a bit at the loss of contact. He shooed away the weird feeling as he made his way up the stairs, but felt the girl grabbing onto his hand once again, causing his heart to sputter as they where submerged in complete darkness once again.

Passing by Saki's room, he could hear Tohru speaking rapidly about something, and Saki's soft voice. But the odd pair never stopped as he led them down the hall and to his room. Sliding open the door, Kisa clung to him even tighter when they met only more darkness.

Megumi quickly led her inside and easily maneuvered around things that no others could possibly see in such darkness. Sitting her down on his bed carefully, Megumi let go of Kisa's soft hand, only to have her cling to him again. Softly, he removed her hands from his and smiled softly, even though she could not see him.

"It's alright, I'm going to turn on the light. I'll only be a moment." He said in a soothing tone.

After a moment, Kisa released him, and he nearly flew away, picking up a lighter and lighting the numerous candles on his dresser and flicking on a dim oil lamp. The light actually illuminated the room quite well, bouncing off the dark purple walls and giving the room a sense of fantasy. Kisa looked slightly out of place amongst his black velvet sheets, and he couldn't help but smile at the look of relief on her face when she could see again.

"Sorry it's so dark." he wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but he felt like he had to.

Kisa shook her head, "I don't mind."

he walked over to his book shelf where he kept his old books and few manga and tapes, and dug around for what he was looking for. After a few minutes, he was finally able to find it, and turned around with a smile, only to frown when he saw Kisa was no longer on his bed.

"What's this Megumi-San?" Kisa asked from the other side of his bed, near the window.

He sat down the tape on his low floor table and walked around his bed. Kisa had his old sketch book in her small hands, and was looking down at the dark book with wide, curious eyes.

"My sketchbook." He said as he knelt down beside her and delicately took it from her hands and flipped it open. Inside where still life's he had sketched. Mostly of bowls of fruits, or scenery from his window. Others where portraits of Saki and her friends. While others where doodles and poems. He liked to draw, but recently he hadn't found the time for it.

Beside him, Kisa's eyes grew bigger by the second, and when he looked over to see her expression he cocked his head to the side.

"D-did you draw all of these yourself?" She gasped.

"Yes." he nodded.

She looked up at him with wide, starry eyes, full of amazement.

"Your amazing Megumi-San!" she exclaimed.

He blushed and blinked a few times.

"They are just sketches..."

She shook her head rapidly from side to side, her soft hair slapping the sides of her face.

"No! These are very good! No one can draw as good as Megumi-San!"

His eyes widened considerably and a rose colored blushed spread across his pale cheeks. His heart began to pound in his chest and he blinked, trying to clear his head. No one treated him like Kisa did. No one his age was this...Kind to him. He had never been complimented like this before...

His eyes softened as he looked down at the girl, and he smiled.

"If Kisa-San would like, I could draw her sometime." he said.

She blushed, but smiled and nodded.

"Now," he said as he closed the old sketchbook and stood, "Let's watch Mogeta."

Kisa smiled brightly and followed him over to his television, which was in front of his floor table. For the next thirty minutes the two watched the loud anime. All the while, Megumi watched Kisa. He watched her laugh, watched her frown, watched everything. Never before had anyone his age been in his room. Never before had anyone his age spoken to him like Kisa had. And never before, had Megumi felt this way about anyone. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that like Tohru and Arisa was to Saki, Kisa was special to him.

And Megumi couldn't help but smile when he looked at her.

"Kisa-Chan? Kisa-Chan?"

Megumi and Kisa both looked at each other when they heard Tohru calling.

Kisa frowned, as did he. He didn't want her to go, but he knew she would have to leave sooner or later.

Megumi smiled, "I'll lend you the tape so you can finish watching."

But still, her frown stayed in place. "Okay..." She said softly and stood.

He gathered up the tape while she pulled something out of her back pack. It was a cute Hello Kitty address book. She began scribbling something down, and he cocked his head to the side as he watched her pink mechanical pencil's charm bob back and forth. When she was done she ripped the piece of paper from her little booklet and held it out to him.

Taking the paper from her had he began to unfold it. His dark eyes widened when he saw her cell phone and house number and address writing on the pink stationary in her bubbly handwriting, along with quick instructions on how to get to her house. He noted that her house wasn't that far from his, and that they would probably walk home the same way from school. Megumi looked up at her in confusion.

"I had a lot of fun with you today Megumi-San, and I hope we'll be in the same class." She smiled warmly, blushing slightly. "I-I would like to be better friends, so I hope we can get to know each other better."

He couldn't help but smile, and put the paper in his pocket. Looking at her address book, he held out his hand, then met her eyes. "May I?" he asked.

She blushed and handed him her address book after flipping to an open page.

Megumi had never done something like this before, and was thankful that the page stated what kind of information it needed. He had a cell phone, but only had his parents and Saki's numbers on it, so he hardly knew the number and was thankful he could remember it. Megumi couldn't stop his heart from racing as he jotted down his address in his spidery scrawl. He handed her back the booklet once he was done, and she smiled down at it before putting it back into her seemingly handmade bag.

"Oh! There you are Kisa-Chan!" Tohru smiled in the door way to Megumi's room.

"Onee-Chan." Kisa said brightly, "Megumi-San has Mogeta!"

Tohru's eyes became wide, and she looked at Megumi. "Mogeta!"

Megumi nodded and help up the tape.

"It looks as if Megumi made a friend." Saki smiled from beside Tohru.

Megumi smiled softly and handed the tape to Kisa.

"You can return it anytime."

She blushed and nodded, taking the tape from his hands. Their fingers brushed, and Megumi couldn't stop the jolt of electricity that went through him at the feel of her soft skin. He wanted to hold her hand again, but he knew that she would probably cling to Tohru while they went down the hall.

Much to his surprise, as they exited his dark room and walked down the dark hallway, Kisa clung to his arm and laced her fingers with his. He smiled and welcomed her soft hands and sweet smell.

Megumi waved to Kisa as he watched her and Tohru round the final corner and disappear from sight. He stayed there for a moment as the setting sun hit the houses, turning them a brilliant orange. He was reminded of Kisa' hair, and the gold of the sun was her eyes. He took out the pink stationary from his pocket and looked down at the number and address, almost not believing that such a girl actually existed. Someone that wasn't afraid of him. Would speak to him without shuttering.

He had never wanted a friend before, but now that he had one, he finally knew what he had been missing. He finally knew what Saki felt when she was with Tohru and Arisa.

Megumi felt warm. Like he was floating. And all he could see when he closed his eyes was her soft smile. He could smell her on him now, for where she had held onto his arm fro support. His fingers tingled from where her warmth had been moments ago and was now slowly beginning to fade.

"I am happy for you, Otouto-San." Saki said from the doorway, smiling at her brother.

Megumi smiled as he nearly floated back inside.

* * *

It's not as long as I hoped it to be, but that's just because I like to start off my first chapter from one POV most of the time. GAH I'm so tired. And I just know my other fans are gonna HATE ME.


	2. Crush

Dear Readers,

So, I hope yall enjoy this! I was just staring at a pic of Megumi, and I couldn't get over how...Dare I say it...SEXY HE IS! Okay, I know he's little but...WOW. He's got Yuki potential. Okay, enjoy enjoy. Please review! Pretty please with odango on top?

-Ramona F.

P.S, I really like this song, and it really reminds me of Megumi and his loneliness and knowledge.

* * *

"Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools", said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence"

-The Sound of Silence, Simon And Garfunkel

**Crush**

The air around him seemed dense, thick, and other worldly. His pitch black eyes bore into the cellular device. Beside it was the neatly folded pink stationary with Kisa's phone number and address. The boy took a deep breath for what seemed like the millionth time.

He wanted to call her.

But every time he reached for the sleek, black phone, he would sit it back down.

His heart would race. His palms would sweat.

What was this? Torture?

Megumi knew it shouldn't be this difficult to call someone, but every time he tried he wondered if it would seem odd to the orange haired girl. Would she see his foreign number and not answer? He had given her his number...But that didn't mean that she had added it into her contacts since the day before...And what if she did, and blatantly ignored him?

As these thoughts ran through Megumi's mind, his heart began to race. He felt a bead a sweat drip down his emotionless face. But under his mask of indifference, the goth truly cared.

He wanted to be friends with Kisa.

But what if he messed things up?

He usually didn't care what others thought about him, and did as he pleased. It was something about that girl...When he thought about her, he would flush and feel a heat go through him. His body would be racked with a wavering he had never felt. For the first time, Megumi felt slightly alive. He wondered if others had ever felt this way when thinking of someone. Was this normal?

"Just call."

He jumped, and looked up to see Saki standing in his door way. She looked like she was about to go out, since she wasn't dressed in her usual lounge clothes. She softly smiled at him under a black, semi see through veil.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." she said, dark eyes twinkling with understanding.

The boy blinked a few times, his eye now large and doll-like. Looking down at himself, h e touched a hand to his chest, to feel his heart fluttering like a young bird, flying for the first time.

"Is that what this is?" he asked, having never felt it before.

Megumi looked back to his older sibling, who still had her smile.

"Yes, your waves are ecstatic." She eyed the pink stationary, "If she didn't want to speak to you, she wouldn't have given you her number. Just call."She turned to leave.

"But...What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" Megumi asked softly.

His sister paused, her back still turned to him.

"Kisa-San's waves are pure. She speaks from her heart, and tells only truths," He saw his sisters aura shift as electricity swarmed around her, "But beware O_tōto-Chan, the Sohma's have strange waves."_ And with that, she left, her black hair trailing behind her, leaving her younger sibling to stare at her receding shadows and wonder.

He too had sensed the strange waves coming from Kisa. Even if his senses where not as apt as his Onee-Chan's, he knew they where there. The lingering spires of the girls aura wavered around his room. He could feel her now...As if she where beside him. He wanted to see her...

Looking down at the phone again Megumi sucked in a deep breath. He his heart wasn't beating so fast. Wished he could swallow without an audible clicking sound in the back of his slender throat.

Hesitantly, he picked up the phone, then flipped it open with slightly trembling pale fingers.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. But then he became focused again, as new problems arouse.

Should he text or call?

The goth knew he would loose his mind by waiting for a text, so he decided to call. Get it over with like a band-aid. Quickly, he dialed in the number he had already memorized and added into his contact list. His heart began to race once more as a bead of sweat rolled down his pale cheek. Licking his full lips, the gloomy child looked down at the screen, reading the numbers to make sure they where correct. Megumi knew he was just stalling, but he had never, ever, called someone his own age a day in his life.

With his thumb poised over the green SEND button, Megumi was still. His black nail polish reflecting the digits on the bright screen. It was so bright compared to everything in his room, that it hurt his eyes slightly. He sat there for a few minutes. The skull charm Saki had given him for good luck a few months ago jingled as he brought the screen up closer to his face. He felt like he couldn't move.

The boys thumb twitched along with his black eyebrow.

Megumi felt his heart leap into his throat.

Obsidian eyes narrowed with focus.

_Just do it...!_

As he was about to press SEND, his cell phone began to ring as loud and obnoxious song. He recognized it, in his panic, as a theme from a popular anime...Ouran something...Jumping out of his skin, he dropped the device and fell from his rigid sitting stance and onto is elbows.

The screen was still flipped open, so he could clearly read the numbers and contact name displayed on the flashing screen as the song continued to go on and restart.

_"__KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE. MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE. When I realize it, I'm by your side all the time. But is it really hate? Love? Is it a fantasy?..."_ On and on it went.

Timidly, swallowing the frog that was lodged in his throat, he peered at the flashing screen.

INCOMING CALL: KISA SOHMA.

His eyes doubled and nearly rolled from his sockets as he stupidly gaped at the letters.

The screen began to darken.

Gathering himself together, Megumi lunged for the phone, before she hung up. Grabbing it he licked his lips as he pressed SEND.

He held the device to his hear as the horrid music ceased.

It was silent on the other end, and Megumi was afraid she had hung up.

"M-Megumi-San?" Kisa's timid voice asked.

He felt his cheeks flush as he licked his lips once again.

"Hello." He breathed, sounding a bit flustered.

"I-I'm sorry, did I call at a bad time? It sounds like you where working out..."

Megumi sat down, regaining his composure as his heart still raced.

He couldn't believe she had called.

"N-no, I wasn't." he answered, trying to calm himself.

It was silent for a few moments, and Megumi nearly banged his head against his table.

What was he supposed to say! He had no clue...

"Um, I was wondering, if your not doing anything, if you'd like to um..." She trailed off, and Megumi's heart nearly sprang from his rib cage.

"Like to...?" he asked, nearly dying from the suspense.

"...Come over? To my house? I have the address written out..But if it's too much trouble, then I understa-"

"I'll be over in a few minuets." He answered automatically, his voice cool a precise.

It was silent again.

"Really! Okay! I'll be waiting!"

He could almost feel her smile on the other end, which caused the gloomy child to smile as well.

"Okay, I'll see you." He said, then snapped the phone shut.

Letting out a long sigh, Megumi fell back onto his floor.

On his ceiling, he saw Kisa's smiling face.

Her beautiful, golden eyes...

He felt a tightness in his chest he didn't understand.

Getting to his feat, he looked down at himself. His wrinkled, black shirt and boxer shorts with the dancing skulls really weren't suitable for a visit to Kisa's home. As he walked to his dresser, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he stopped.

He looked at his reflectional, tilting his head to the side.

Megumi had never really_ noticed _himself until now...Never really cared to look.

If this what Kisa saw when she looked at him?

The candle light flickered, catching on deathly pale porcelain skin, ink black hair with bangs that dribbled into his obsidian eyes. Tentatively, he moved them out of the way, as he always had to now and then. As he did this, he looked at his thin hand, and his delicately painted nails. They where rather long, and square cut, like Saki.

Did she think this was weird?

He stared at himself for a few more moments. Shaking his head and wondering why he was fretting over this, Megumi forced himself to look away for him ghastly reflection. He liked the way he was...he wasn't sure why he cared about Kisa's opinion.

Digging in his dresser, Megumi produced a button down black shirt with long sleeves, and black jeans. It was rather cold out...

Dragging the material over his slender, pale limbs, Megumi stopped to study himself once gain in the mirror as his nimble fingers buttoned up his shirt.

He was about to button the last button, as he always did, but stopped.

He wondered if Kisa thought it was weird that he did all the buttons...He knew that the boys in his class didn't...Was it strange that he did?

Megumi decided to leave it unbuttoned, and then went around his room, in search for his new black boots.

All the while he asked himself why he was bothering so much with his looks.

"Where are you going looking so dressed up, Megumi?"

The boy stopped his searching to find his father, who had the day off, standing in the door way. Ryou Hanajima was smiling down at him, book in hand and five o'clock shadow in place. He knew his father well enough to know that on days like this, he really didn't care to shave of dress nicely. Mostly, he and his mother would play chess, or watch a movie.

Once again, the contrast between him and his parents baffled him.

Here was his father, smiling a smile Megumi would never don, with his bright pale eyes and pale brown hair. His out going nature waging war with his sons oppressive being.

But Megumi loved his parents. He confided in them...

Megumi wondered if his father could help him...Maybe he knew why he was fretting so much over Kisa? Megumi wanted to ask...But he didn't know how. He had never spoken that way with his father before.

"I'm going to a friends house." He simply said.

His fathers eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Really now? Which friend?" he asked.

"Kisa Sohma."

His father smiled and leaned against the door frame, shutting his book.

"Ah, I see." He said, smiling as if he knew something Megumi didn't.

Megumi fidgeted under his fathers stare.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed and slightly curious.

The man shook his head and smiled. "I remember when I was your age, wanting to impress a girl." He looked into the distance, as if remembering something.

Megumi blushed slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Ryou smiled down at his son, then walked into the room, and ruffled Megumi's hair, "Have fun, son."

The boy stood there, dumb stuck, staring at his father as he left his room, calling for his wife.

_Want to...Impress her?_

But why shouldn't he?

She was his first friend.

Megumi's thoughts where interrupted by the sound of a clock ticking loudly. Looking up his eyes doubled in size when he saw the time of the clock hanging on his wall. Hurriedly, he went back to his searching.

He found the boots under his bead, and smiled when he saw his sketch book. He debated on whether or not to bring it. On impulse, he grabbed the book, a few drawing pencils her kept lying around, and a black messenger bag to put them inside. He also brought a few more Mogeta videos, just in case she wanted them.

When he had everything he needed, Megumi briskly walked down the hall, checking the clock on his cell phone. He frowned. He had told her he would be there in a few minutes, when in reality, it had taken him a lot longer to get ready. When he made it to the door, he hurriedly put on his boots, not noticing when his mother came out of the kitchen, where she and his father where no doubt playing chess.

"Oh! Megumi, where are you headed? Saki left a little while ago to meet with Uo-Chan."

Hew finished lacing his boot, and stood, then fixed the strap to his bag.

"I'm going to visit Kisa-San." He said, holding up the directions on the pink stationary.

His mothers eyes sparkled and she clapped her hands.

"Okay! Do you want me to drive you?" Sakura asked, as only a mother could.

He shook his head.

"Oh, well make sure to be safe! And have a good time!" She smiled, so happy her son had a friend his own age.

Megumi nodded, then made his way outside. Before he shut the door, his mother yelled, "Tell Kisa-San I said hello!"

Shutting the door, Megumi began walking in the direction the directions instructed.

He slipped on his head phones, and turned on some music, trying to tune out the noisy sounds of the city. After a few moments of walking, Megumi began to wonder what Kisa's room would be like...What her house would be like...He imagined pink. A lot of pink.

Smiling to himself, Megumi rounded a corner.

And bumped into someone.

He and the girl he had rammed into fell back on their back sides.

"Watch where your go'in, dammit!" She hissed, tugging down the mask she wore over her mouth.

Megumi didn't respond as got to his feet and began dusting himself off.

"Not even gonna apologize?" She huffed, eying him as she stood.

He guessed they where the same age. She looked a lot like Arisa when she was in middle school. Except her hair was white, not blond. White as snow...And she looked a bit more beat up than Arisa had. Bandages all over his face and scrapes on her hands. She was still taller than him, and he had to look up at her as he fixed his headphones, which had fallen out of place.

"It was an accident. We bumped into each other." He said calmly.

He went to brush past her, but she caught him arm with a surprisingly strong grip.

Megumi didn't tense. He had been in situations like this before with people at school.

"You've got some nerve there kid. Bumping into me and not apologizing."

It was quiet for a moment.

Air rustled through the trees. Cars drove along the street.

"What's your name?" Megumi asked, his voice low, eyes hidden by his bangs.

She raised her non existent eyebrow.

"What's it to you?"

His face remained deadly calm.

"How can I apologize without knowing your name?"

She blinked a few times. Under her mask, he couldn't tell what her expression was.

Letting go of his arm, and looking down at him with steely, dark blue eyes.

"Your a weird kid." she laughed, then shook her head and brushed past him. He watched her retreating form for a moment, confused at her sudden change in attitude. She took out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and pulled up her mask.

She stopped, her long coat swaying in the breeze, along with her shaggy hair.

"The names Inazuma," He could see her smirk around the cigarette, "And don't forget it."

She began walking down the street, small children cowering in her path, and adults shook their heads as she lit her cigarette.

He was reminded of Arisa...How underneath all of her anger and hatred, she was really just a kind girl. Deciding not to cure her, Megumi slipped on his head phones and continued his route.

As he continued his walk, Megumi felt a vibration in his pants pocket. Startled, he looked down at himself, wondering what it was. He then remembered that he had brought his cell phone, and had also put it on silence. Digging the device out of his pocket, the boy flipped it open to see the image of an envelope dancing on the screen. Heart shaped seal and wings included. For a moment, Megumi wondered if he could change the graphics to this thing...

1 NEW MESSAGE!

Read the words underneath the dancing letter.

Raising an eyebrow, Megumi hit SEND. The letter opened up.

FROM: KISA SOHMA

SUBJECT: DINNER

Hey Megumi-San! I just wanted to know if you'll be staying for dinner or not?

SENT: 11:45 A.M FEB. 20TH

He smiled and went to hit REPLY, but his phone was snatched from his hand.

Looking up, he saw a boy he recognized from his class holding it in his clutches.

Megumi struggled to remember his name, since he hardly payed attention to the other children. He did know one thing, this was one of the few boys who dared to mess with him. Even when Megumi glared at him.

"Hello." The boy said, smiling in a friendly way.

But the look in his hazel eyes was anything but friendly.

Megumi struggled to remember his name, for the life of him...He recalled that he was very popular with the girls, mainly because of his looks. He had silken, brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. He was also what the girls called a "bad boy" or whatever. He had an earring, and wore many necklaces and bracelets.

All Megumi knew was that he had his cell phone, and he needed to text Kisa back.

"Give it back." he said, his voice unwavering.

He wasn't afraid of this boy. Megumi didn't feel fear.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" The bad boy asked, looking back at his two lackeys Megumi just notices. Unlike their leader, they weren't handsome at all. One was tall and rather skinny with buck teeth. While the other was short and fat, resembling a baby hippo.

The boy looked back at Megumi, and his eyes flashed mischievously.

"Freaks standing up for himself."

Hazel eyes averted down to the screen, and Megumi watched as he read his message.

"Kisa, eh?" He looked back up at him, and smiled, "She your girlfriend?"

Involuntarily, Megumi blushed ever so slightly. He narrowed his eyes.

"Give it back, now." He said, his voice slightly harder than last time.

The boy began to laugh, but his lackeys looked scared.

"M-maybe we shouldn't mess with him..." Skinny boy stammered.

"Ya, I heard he can call on demon familiars or something!" Fat boy squealed.

Bad boy looked irritated as he looked Megumi over. He raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't look too special to me..." Then he took a step closer to him, pinning him against a wall. He placed one hand next to his head, while the other held his cell phone. The boy grinned. They where the same height, and their eyes met perfectly.

"I really don't see what's so special about this guy..."

"Kei, let's just go!" Skinny said, his knees obviously shaking.

Slowly, Megumi smiled. "Your name is Kei?" he asked, staring deeply into his eyes.

Kei's eyes never wavered from his own.

"You gonna curse me now?" He smiled, and stepped closer to him, "Go ahead. Do it."

Megumi stared deeply into his eyes. They irises where beautiful, just as the girls in class said. Caramel brown with green flecks of brilliant emerald. But he also saw something else in the boys eyes, besides beauty. He saw anger. And he saw sadness. He sensed a disturbance with in him. Something snapped. Broken.

Megumi closed his eyes.

"No."

He felt Kei's lackeys sigh heavily, as if they where holding their breath.

"No?" Kei echoed.

Megumi opened his eyes and stared into Kei's violently angry orbs.

Did he want to be cursed?

"Your not worth it." He said.

The rage poured out of Kei's eyes. And as he took a step back, Megumi thought he would just walk away. But he was wrong.

Kei brought back his fist, then, with all his strength, socked Megumi in the jaw, slightly hitting his lip. Megumi closed his eyes, which stung from shock and the now blistering pain he felt in his bottom lip.

"Kei!" Both of his friends yelled.

Megumi could hardly make out anything as he stumbled backwards, holding on to the wall for support. Everything was dizzy. He had never been hit before.

"Am I good enough now?" Kei screamed into his face.

Still dizzy, Megumi couldn't answer. He felt something drip down his chin. Something warm...

He tasted metal on his lips.

Someone grabbed him by the shirt collar, and he was forced to look up into Kei's eyes. Which where even more enraged than before.

He brought back his other hand, which was now missing the cell phone.

Megumi closed his eyes, ready for impact.

"HEY!"

Megumi fell to the ground, hitting his back against the wall.

His head span.

"Oh no!" The tall skinny boy cried.

"Shit it's-"

"Inazuma." He heard Kei spit, "What the hell do you want?"

_Inazuma?_

"What're you do'in to that kid?" he heard someone gruffly ask.

"What do you care, Yankee? Don't you hold up people all the time?"

As his sight refocused and blurred, Megumi blinked at the scene before him.

That girl from before...She was holding Kei the same way he had been holding Megumi moments before. Except when she did it, she looked deadly. Her blue eyes where wide and hateful, and they rest of her expression was hidden behind her mask.

"Ugh, you reek like cigarette smoke! Let go of me!" Kei snapped, acting as if he wasn't being held up by a menacing Yankee.

Inazuma brought his face closer to hers, and she used her free hand to pull down her mask.

"Cell phone. Now." she ordered.

"Why should I give it to you?"

Her eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"Want to loose your pretty little teeth?"

Kei growled, but complied, digging Megumi's cell phone from his pocket and nearly throwing it at him. Somehow, despite his own heart beat in his ears and delirium, Megumi managed to catch it.

Inazuma smirked, and moved her mask back into place. She shoved him away from her, as if she hated him touching her or being too close.

"Now scram!"

Kei gave Megumi a warning glare, before his skinny minion began tugging on his arm as the fat boy nearly fell trying to escape.

"Just let it go, Kei!" he plead to his angered friend.

Kei's eyes bore into Megumi's.

"This isn't over." he smiled wickedly.

Megumi noted that his lip was also bloody.

He watched with glazed eyes as their forms grew smaller and smaller.

_Why?_

Why did things like this always have to happen to him?

"Looks like he got you pretty good, huh?"

The dark haired boy looked up, to see the Yankee bending over with her hand out stretched. She had her mask removed, and was smiling.

Tentatively Megumi grasped her hand, which had many scraped and old band-aids. She hauled up his thin body effortlessly. She surprised him by taking his chin into her fingers, and jerking his head to the side so she could inspect his wound.

"Ya, he got ya...But I don;t think it'll bruise that pretty face." She smiled and let go.

Megumi stared at her for a few moments.

"why did you help me?" he asked.

She looked up at the sky, then shrugged.

"I dunno. I just did." Then she looked down at him and smirked.

"You better text her back. Girls hate waiting."The Yankee winked her heavily eye linered eye.

Megumi blinked, and stared down at his phone, then up at the girl. He smiled softly, which hurt his lip. He winced, and the girl chuckled, then slapped him on the back as she walked past him.

"Just don't get into anymore trouble, okay?"

He watched her for a moment, as her shaggy white hair and black trench coat disappeared once again. He felt his lips with his finger tips. Looking down, he saw they where coated in blood.

Sighing, Megumi flipped open his phone.

Opening his in box, he found Kisa's text and finally hit REPLY.

It took him a little while, since he wasn't used to it, but finally, he managed.

TO: KISA SOHMA

SUBJECT: Re-DINNER

I'll stay.

SENT: 12:06 A.M FEB. 20TH

Before the dark eyed boy could even put it ion his pocket, the phone vibrated again. Smiling softly, he opened the device nimbly, as if he had been doing so for years. He saw the dancing envelope with wings. He hit READ.

FROM: KISA SOHMA

SUBJECT: Re-Re-DINNER

:) K! C u soon!

SENT:12:07 A.M FEB. 20TH

Smiling even though it hurt, Megumi snapped the phone closed and shoved it in his pocket.

* * *

Megumi looked at the pink stationary, then up at the large array of houses, which all looked the same. He didn't know the Sohma estate was so...Large.

Megumi's lip throbbed, and he licked at the now drying blood. He could feel his lips was slightly swollen. He really, really didn't want Kisa seeing him like this.

Confused, because all the housed looked the same, Megumi looked around.

"Hey, aren't you Tohru's friends little brother?" a happy voice asked.

A blond he recognized came bouncing to him, wearing strange clothing. His mahogany eyes where wide and playful, and his rabbit shaped back pack's ears bounced as he came hopping up to the stoic child.

"Yes, I'm Saki's younger brother."

"Hana-Chan!" The boy he remembered as Momiji exclaimed happily."You two look exactly the same!"

Megumi frowned, but found it hurt his jaw to do so.

Momiji's fair eyebrows pulled together.

"What happened to your lip? It's bleeding? And your jaw looks red?" his eyes widened."Did someone beat you up!" The pixie-like teenager began to frantically hop, "Oh no! Are you in pain! Do you want to see Hari?"

Megumi shook his head, not sure who "Hari" was. He held up the pink stationary.

"Could you tell me where this is?"

Momiji took the pink paper from his hand, and read over it.

"Oh, I didn't know you where friends with Kisa." Momiji smiled.

Megumi felt something rush through him. "Yes."

"Here, I'll show you the way." Momiji giggled, and grabbed onto Megumi's hand.

They walked down an neighborhood full of beautiful houses. Megumi looked about, licking his lip. He knew the Sohma's had a lot of money, but he didn't think _this _much. He wondered, for a moment, what a wealthy girl like Kisa was doing going to an junior high like his?

But he was glad she would be...

"Here we are!" Momiji smiled, stopping in front of a large house with a low gait.

"Thank you." Megumi said, bowing softly.

Momiji giggled. "No problem!" Then began to run down the street, but not before turning around and waving, all the while saying, "Tell Kisa I said hello!"

Megumi turned to the large house. He took a deep breath, then pushed open the gate and made his way up the stone path.

He was suddenly, very very nervous. As he stood before the large, intimidating door, he couldn't help but sweat for a moment. What if he messed up? What if he lost his new friend?

Raising his fist to knock, the boy let out a shallow breath. His lip throbbed.

Before he could rap his knuckles against the door, it opened abruptly.

Standing in the threshold was a woman who, Megumi assumed, was Kisa's mother. She had short, black hair and dark eyes. He didn't see Kisa's coloring in her at all, and her eyes where slightly lifeless. But he noted that he lips where the same. Why he noticed, he had no idea.

"Ah, you must be Megumi-San." She smiled slightly.

He bowed, and she laughed.

"Megumi-San!"

He smiled when he stood to his full height. Kisa's eyes shone as her smile reached her eyes and illuminated all of her delicate features. He tried to smile, but it hurt his lip to do so.

She gasped, and in a moment she was standing before him.

"Megumi-San...Your lip..." She said, her voice quivering.

Her small, delicate hand went to his face unconsciously, her soft finger tips brushing his wound.

Megumi blushed, but kept his eyes on hers, which where studying his bleeding lip and red jaw.

"What happened? Does it hurt?" she asked, tearing her eyes off his lips to meet his own. He could see she was genuinely upset, and he reached up to take the hand that was on his wound. He squeezed it assuredly, and lightly smiled.

"I'm fine."

"B-but, your lips...it's bleeding so much," She blushed, then took his hand and turned around, pulling him into the house, "I'll get the first-Aid kit!"

The small girl led him into a brightly lit home with wide hallways and polished floors.

"Hold On Kisa-San, let me take off my shoes." he smiled at her eagerness. He didn't want to be rude.

She let go of his hand, as if realizing she still held it, and blushed as she watched him remove his boots.

"I-I like your boots." She said timidly, fidgeting from foot to foot.

He smiled, but winced again as his cut reopened and blood started to dribble down his chin.

Kisa nearly fainted.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, putting her hands to her mouth, "Megumi-San! Try not to smile!"

That just made him want to smile all the more. He didn't know why, but he just...Felt so good when he was around her. So relaxed. Like everything that had happened on his way to her home hadn't.

He felt a warmth spreading through his chest when her beautiful eyes locked onto his.

"But I can't stop smiling when I'm with you, Kisa."

The red had turned the color of a tomato and squeaked.

This made him smile again, and Kisa nearly fainted.

"Ah! Let me get the First-Aid kit!" She frantically said, throwing up her hands and going down the hall. He watched her go, and finally removed his boots. Slipping on a pair of house slippers, Megumi headed in the direction he saw her go. He found her rummaging through a cabinet in a nice bathroom.

"Here!" She smiled, emerging with the white bow, "Found it!"

Seeing that was there, she blushed and shifted from foot to foot. "Um, sit down..." She nervously said.

He tilted his head to the side. "But I want to see Kisa-San's room..."

She blushed and blinked a few times.

"O-okay..." She tucked a strange of hair behind her ear as she exited the bathroom and began to make her way down the hall. He watched her small form and couldn't help a tingling he felt in his chest as her hair caught in the light.

As they climbed the stairs, Megumi noted the contrast between their homes. His was almost always dark, while hers was so bright he caught himself squinting.

When they came to the first door, she slid it open while blushing.

He was wrong. The walls weren't pink. They where a very light purple.

But she did have a giant princess style bed, with frilly cream colored sheets and cute pillows. She had a white desk with book and papers, a television and a white sitting table with sitting pillows surrounding it. He noted that on the table, was a tray of odango.

He was about to smile, when Kisa's eyes widened.

"Don't! No smiling!" She said and placed a finger to his lips.

A jolt of electricity went through him, and he watched as a lovely blush covered her smooth cheeks. She looked up from his lips, to his eyes.

She was...Beautiful.

"Not until I fix you." she smiled.

All he could do was nod, since her little finger was still pressed to his mouth.

Smiling, she retracted the finger and sat at her sitting table. He followed, and sat beside her.

"Now, really Megumi-San, what happened?" She asked as she opened the box.

He was curiously looks around the room. His eyes landed on her dresser. She had a photograph of her and Tohru. He also noted the pictures one would get from a booth, with four frames. It was her and a boy...A boy with caramel colored hair, slightly narrowed eyes and a smirk...Whoever he was, he was just as good looking as Kisa herself. The stub was ripped at the bottom, revealing that maybe he too had the other four frames.

Megumi blinked a few times.

_Or coarse she has other friends..._

His attention was a drawn from the photograph when Kisa took his cheek into her palm, making him look at her. They both blushed, but continued to look at one another.

"Did someone...Did someone hit you, Megumi-San?" She asked softly.

He continued to look into her pale, golden orbs.

Her breath caught in her throat. Tears welled into her eyes.

Frantically, not wanting her to cry, Megumi placed his hand on the hand on his cheek.

"No. Nothing like that Kisa-San." he soothed.

"B-But...it looks like-"

He put a finger to her lips this time, and she blushed.

"Fix it up so I can smile."

When she began to nod, slowly, he dropped his finger. She blinked a few times and rummaged through the box. Producing a cotton ball, she dabbed at his bloody lip. He relished in the faint touch of her hand, the look on her face as she did so. Once the blood was gone, the girl reached into the box once again, bringing out a cotton ball and a black bottle. She unscrewed the cap, and poured a little bit onto the ball. When it was poised over his lip, she looked into his eyes.

"This might sting..."

he brought his face forward, reassuring her.

Kisa began to dab his cut. She was right, it did still. But he didn't show it. He was very good at hiding what he rally thought, remaining calm.

"I'm excited about school tomorrow." she smiled as she dabbed.

"Why?" he asked.

Still smiling, she put away the messy cotton and dug around in the box.

"I like the idea of going to a new school," she smiled, and brought out a band-aid, "It's exciting. And I already have a friend." her smile grew warm as she took the packaging off.

Kisa giggled, and he watched her with amazement.

"I hope you don't mind," she smiled, holding up a pink band-aid with white rabbits, "It's a little girly."

He tilted his head to the side, his obsidian eyes smiling at her cuteness.

"I don't mind."

He really, really didn't.

Lightly, she put the bandage on his face, then softly rubbed her thumb over the lump he could feel in his jaw. "Here..." She commented, then produced a cooling package from the box, "Hold this up to your bruise, it'll stop the swelling. Oh! And take this," She put some pills into his palm, "This will stop the throbbing." She smiled, then her eyes widened. The girl stood and bounded over to the door way, looking back at him she smiled nervously.

"Sorry, I'll get you something to drink. I'll be right back."

before he could say anything, she disappeared, shutting the door behind her.

He sat there for a moment, looking at the space she had just been in. he then let his eyes trail around the room. He looked at the paper cranes she had hanging from the ceiling in a mobile. The glow in the dark stars on the ceiling...Everything.

Megumi inhaled, taking in the sweet smell of flowers.

So, this was what a normal girls room was like.

Standing, he took off his messenger bag and placed it on the floor. Then he walked over to her dresser. Her studied the other memorabilia she had. Tickets to movies, a bowl filled with earnings, necklaces and rings. All cute and delicate, just the like the girl who wore them. His dark eyes went to the photo booth pictures again. The boy was kissing her cheek in one of them, while she blushed crazily.

Something inside Megumi felt cold.

The boy in the photo looked at her with friendly eyes.

A little too friendly for Megumi's taste.

Tearing his eyes from the boys, he looked at her other pictures.

There was a boy with white and black hair he recognized seeing with Tohru and the other two boys she was always with. He wore lots of necklaces and had studs in his ears. He gave a of a calm expression, and a light smile as he posed with her in the photograph, being the complete opposite of the smiling blond boy who had helped him find Kisa's house.

There was also a rock that was painted like a tiger. Megumi tilt his head to the side, and went to pick it up, when something else caught his eye. It was a pink cell phone with cute girly charms. He noted that it was open, and displaying his contact name. Megumi smiled.

"Okay, here's some water." Kisa said, coming back into the room smiling.

Megumi popped the pills into his sore mouth and took a swig of the water.

"I hope that will help..."Kisa murmured, looking up into his eyes worriedly.

Gently, Megumi smiled once more. "I'm fine Kisa-San. Really. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Slowly, she began to smile, and it brightened his soul.

The two stared into each others eyes, feeling nothing but each other.

Kisa's sweet scent was engulfing his senses, making him feel intoxicated and almost dizzy.

He could drown in her smell.

Megumi felt like he was being drawn into her brightly shimmering, topaz eyes.

He had never seen any else like them before.

Any girl like her before.

He felt that aura illuminating around her. That twisting of different entities.

The beautiful girls cheeks flushed deeps, but she continued to stare into his eyes.

"So.." She began, "What do you...Want to do?"

He couldn't tear his eyes from hers as he answered, "I brought some videos..."

She smiled. "Okay, let's watch them."

Finally, after she broke eye contact, Megumi was released from the spell she had cast. Blinking a few times to clear his head, he went to his messenger bag and dug out the videos while Kisa sat at her table comfortably. "Which do you want to watch?" he asked.

Smiling, she looked down at the videos. He watched as she sucked in her bottom lip and began to softly bight down as she made her selection. Megumi felt a warmth spread through his chest, and he flushed. She looked back up at him, meeting his eyes, and he blushed even more.

"This one?" She asked, pushing a tape his direction.

Grabbing the video and turning so he could calm down, Megumi popped in the tape and the video began to play. He sat down beside Kisa. Which was a bad idea, because her smell nearly made him faint. It was so sweet. So...

He didn't know why, but it made him feel funny.

"Odango?" Kisa smiled, holding out an odango for him in her delicate fingers.

"Thanks." He smiled, and went to take the treat.

Their finger brushed, and he shivered.

In his mind, Megumi cursed himself.

Why, why, why was he acting so weird? Why did he feel so strange! Kisa was his friend...

_But_, he thought, _she is also very cute._

The realization made him blush crazily, and he hurriedly stuffed an odango puff into his mouth.

Megumi was grateful that he could keep his emotions to a minimum. Outside he appeared as he always did. Calm. But on the inside, he was a raging sea of hormones.

"Mogeta! " the boy with brown hair proclaimed.

On the screen, Mogeta was see starring at a cute girl with heart shaped eyes, totally ignoring his friend.

"Mogeta, what's wrong with you! We have to fight evil!"

The two blinked at the screen. Awkward silence filled the room.

"I don't know what's come over me," Mogeta pouted as he stared at the girl, "she's just so cute!"

Megumi stared blankly at the screen.

"What should I do?" Mogeta asked dramatically.

The boy sighed heavily, "You have a crush!"

Mogeta and Megumi both tilted his head to the side.

"A crush?"

_A crush?_

"Yes! Does your heart beat really fast when you look at her?"

Mogeta and Megumi both looked to the side. Megumi's heart began to beat rapidly as he stared at Kisa's beautiful profile. He gulped, then turned his attention back at the brown haired boy at the same time as the long eared monster.

"Yes!" Mogeta wailed.

_Yes..._

The brown haired boy nodded, "Do you find yourself thinking about how cute she is?"

Megumi and Mogeta nodded.

"But I don;t understand! What does this mean!" Mogeta asked.

The boy smacked him over his head, sending him flying.

"You love her!"

Megumi turned the brightest of reds as Kisa gasped. She smiled and placed her hands to her lips. "Wow! Mogeta's in love!" The girl exclaimed happily, then stuffed a odango into her mouth.

Mogeta gasped theatrically. "I'm...In...LOVE!"

Megumi looked over at the oblivious girl with soft obsidian eyes.

_This is...Love...?_

* * *

teehee :3 so, I hope this okay! Dude, this chappy really took it out of me. I just wanted them to KISS SO BAD! but they shant! Not yet! But don't worry my duckies! they shall, they shall, and much much more! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

ah, and in the song, when they talk about the "flash of a neon light" that is supposed to be Kisa changing his world. Or so I thought.


End file.
